Xylon
Xylon was an invertible wedge shaped robot from California. It was not a successful performer, losing in Round 1 of Extreme Warriors: Season 2 and the Nickelodeon Robot Wars Mayhem competition, although it did beat Joker in a Vengeance battle. Design Xylon was an invertible wedge-shaped robot. Its main weapon was a front hinged flipper and side skirts for extra defence. However, its flipper showed little power and its aluminum checker-plate armour was weak as shown during its Mayhem battle. The design of the flipper was claimed to be unique by commentator Stefan Frank, despite older robots such as Cassius and Firestorm using front hinged flippers to much greater success. Etymology "Xylon" is the Greek word for "wood". Robot History Season 2 Xylon was up against Buzz and Tyranabot in Round 1 of Heat H in the US Championship. Immediately at the start of the fight, Xylon drove into the Disc of Doom and bent its wedge, leaving it unable to get under its opponents. Both Buzz and Tyranabot attacked Xylon and then Xylon drove over the low riding Buzz, whose lifter flipped Xylon on its side as one of its self-righting mechanisms were opened. Xylon did self-right against the wall, where Matilda came in, but it broke free. However that incident led to the judges eliminating Xylon. Nickelodeon Xylon competed in the Mayhem against Rosie the Riveter 2 and Propeller-Head, two finalists from the second season. At the start, it managed to get under Rosie the Riveter and push it across the arena but couldn't flip it. Xylon then ran into Propeller-Head's blade which damaged Xylon's flipper. Rosie the Riveter slammed underneath Xylon and ripped off one of its side skirts. It exchanged blows with both of its opponents before charging under Propeller-Head and holding it on its top before Rosie the Riveter slammed into both of them, damaging the flipper more. Xylon continued to take damage from Propeller-Head but managed to survive to the end of the match in which Propeller-Head was given the decision. As a result, Team Tikos demanded a Vengeance match against a spinner to prove it could beat one. The challenge was quickly taken up by Joker. At the start of the battle, both machines pushed each other. Xylon edged Joker across the arena, although Joker swerved it into the arena wall. Xylon then came into contact with the House Robot Shunt, which flipped it twice, briefly stacking Xylon against the arena wall. Upon its escape, Xylon slammed into the back of Joker, which instantly stopped moving as a result. Xylon nudged the beaten Joker, and then left it alone, so that Refbot could count it out. Xylon won the battle, and had finally beaten a spinner. Results |} Wins/Losses *Wins: 1 *Losses: 2 Series Record Trivia *Xylon is one of only four televised competitors which has a name that starts with X, alongside X-Bot, Xenomorph and X-Terminator. * Shunt appeared in all of Xylon's battles. Category:Robots from California Category:US Series competitors Category:Nickelodeon competitors Category:Robots with more Losses than Wins Category:Invertible Robots Category:Robots with Front-hinged Flippers Category:Robots whose final appearance was a win